He's mine
by memories of saturday
Summary: Well, I can give you 15 reasons of why I think Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't have picked me as his girlfriend.


So maybe were not gonna end up together. Or meant for each other. Why do I say so? Well, I can give you 15 reasons of why I think Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't have picked me as his girlfriend.

Number one.

Cause, neither the two of us is a transferee student. Based on the number of books and movies that I watch and relate with my friend Sumire… most girls who happens to be the 'new girl' seems to get the attention of the school hottie like him. It's an unsaid protocol that new girl, must be the new 'it girl. Which sadly, I am not. And we had been in the same school for years now. Trust me, it doesn't work that way.

Number 2

He's not a member of any school band. Apparently, based on the number of teen stories I read from my favorite sites,.. there is a huge chance that a person like me can be the girl of his dream.. if and only if… he is a member of a band, preferably as the vocalist or the leader, or someone who writes songs and music and romantic lyrics for the girl who had stolen his heart. And you know what? The sad part is that, he wouldn't even sing a song in front of anyone, and he doesn't even show any interest in the saxophone for our music class. I even doubt if, behind his A plus grade in English, is that he can never do the sappiest thing, and write a poem for a girl like me. I could only hope he would.

Number 3

He's not ultra duper rich. Well they may be a little wealthy but not the same way guys in the times magazine are. He doesn't have a porche in their car garage, like the way some protagonist in other stories says an ideal man should have; instead, he goes to school with his bike. Believe me, nothing beats seeing him coolly pedaling his way towards the school. His dad works as a lawyer in the city firm, and his mom was a teacher, she used to teach math till the end of fall. I must say that their house wasn't that small either; it has this elegant looking patio that I see every time I pass by in their block when I was younger. But as far as I know, it wasn't always the money that counts.

Number 4

I can't play any instrument. No hidden talents for the piano, violin, not even the guitar. I enjoy hearing music, but it pretty seems like it was just meant for me to hear, not to play. Since he wasn't into music, I heard from my friend Anna that he is interested with girls who can play musical instruments, not that I had proven that the rumors were true. But there is this girl named Luna in our school who claims she can play 5 different instruments. I have always wondered if I could have ever been a match for her for his attention. I just badly hope that I do.

Number 5

I am not a genius or a nerd. As a few movies have shown, school hotties tend to like girls who have brains. Like how guys like him, favored and liked by everyone could fall in love with a girl behind thick pair of glasses, which is obviously not me cause I flunk my algebra and chemistry class and had to summer classes to make it up for school. Of course I wouldn't say that I am an idiot, but seriously.. it's just that sometimes, my luck for school exams aren't that much of a help, and besides, it's not the grades and the test results that matters, they don't measure once intelligence by mere written exams.

Number 6

I don't hang out in central town as much as much as I hang out in the library. I tend to stay at Hotaru's lab. I heard he rarely went there to, as far as I can remember, central town is the perfect place, for the perfect date. How could we have the perfect date, if the neither the two of us goes to that place? And I ever be out in the central town, the sole reason I could only give you is the next number.

Number 7

I love pluff puffs. Which wasn't in may favor cause he hates sweets. Cavities has less chance of survival in his teeth more than anybody else's. I have been told that he doesn't even have cakes on his past birthdays, much more eat ice cream as comfort food, I am sure, cause it is what his little sister Aoi told me one time, which by the way brings up Number 8.

Number 8

He is not an only child. I am. Remember those stories which the boy happens to be the only child, and he woud fall in love with a girl who happens to be the sister of his bestfriend, well that's not gonna work out for the two of us. Cause, I am an only child, and also because Ruka isn't my brother either, he happens to be the boyfriend of my best friend which is a very distant relation that is impossible to trace down so I leave the conclusion that it's not just gonna happen. Not that there is no peculiar reasons why that actually is a reason why we can't be together. What? I think I'm lost with that but I should move on with the next number.

Number 9

I am not very fond of manga books. And he does, he reads it every day, every hour, every minute.. 24/7. 365 days a year. Well not that much in reality actually, but I do tell you the word like would have been an understatement, he loves manga, as much as I love color orange, and it would be a great mishap if he'd ever find out i don't really have interest on such things. Not that I think he doesn't know, since once we talk about stuffs, he never did mention anything from those books the same way he does when he talks with Koko. It gives me the thought, that maybe.. He really knows.

Number 10

I don't have super powers. I can't read minds, fly, or control objects. And I am afraid I can say that I am just plainly ordinary. I am no superman, batman, green lantern or anyone you could only meet at comic con, its just me. Mikan Sakura, the girl who has this huge crush on his seatmate Natsume Hyuuga, whom she hopes would like her back. I'm no super hero who, even though is very busy… always find time to be happy with the one whom he or she likes.

Number 11

Cause I don't sing along in Taylor's song so much. My music preference according to Misaki-senpai was aliitle bit off course from the usual. So maybe, I can't really sing sweet songs, and I can't probably relate to every lyrics written the way Taylor had expressed it, but I can sing along to every word of Mayday Parade just to be the one for him. its just me, and there's nothing anybody can do about it.

Number 12

I am a hundred percent sure I am healthy. my mom is a doctor, and as always, mom knows best. So that clears out that I wouldn't end up like one of Nicholas spark's characters in his book that has this tragic ending to go through either. I am not sick, and probably wouldn't have to suffer from heart diseases and blood cancer in the near future, not impossible but a lesser chance if you know what I mean. And now, I can say that maybe I wouldn't be one of those happy girls who has the guy they like tell them how important they are to his life only just to find out that they are doomed. Well at least they knew they love each other.

Number 13

I am a two hundred percent sure he is not a vampire, a werewolf, a doppelganger, or even a wizard. I know cause he comes to my mom's office for a checkups. That is when I actually first met him, it wasn't in the school's hallway like every fan girl of him keeps on babbling about, but it was in my mom's spacious office. It wasn't even a happy memory, it was way to embarrassing to remember to start with. It was the time that I let him see my strawberry print underwear as I mindlessly barge in that room without knowing that it was her working hours. Forget about that. What I want to say it that he is no super beings, and unlike those TV series that I used to watch, him being human, give a less chance that we can have this supernatural love story. Its just not the way it'd work for the two of us.

Number 14

I don't have a blog, I heard people who have blogs tend to be more interesting people than those who don't. they say that those people who can express themselves are better partners in life, which I don't think I am. Don't get me wrong, I socialize with people, I am every ones bubbly girl.. but blogging isn't just my thing. I wondered if a blogger could ever prefer to have a non blogging girl to date. If not, then that would totally screw all my chance for a happy ending.

Number 15

I am a few months older than he is. and it disappoints me that I haven't read a single fairytale which says that the prince is younger than the princess, it always appears to me that the girl must be younger, and that they'd live happily ever after, but its not impossible you know. Cause I do believe that love isn't measured by age. It's just plain stupid to think that love can ever be manipulated by the age of the lovers.

And the rest follows, maybe I'm now in the midst of lacking ideas why we can't be together. I myself isn't really that sure, but I am not really that bothered. There are just reasons, not that they can hold me back for what we have in each other. In fact I don't even care. Why? Because, all of those petty reasons written above are- nothing compared to the feeling I have as he now entwined his fingers with mine and say that 'He's mine'.

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

a/n: sorry for typos and grammatical errors.


End file.
